Los ocho pecados capitales
by Neko C
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Los gemelos Kagamine nos demuestran como cometen las siete faltas prohibidas por Dios y una nueva nunca marcada por la sociedad. Nº9: ¡Extra!
1. Soberbia

** ¡Mis saludos a todos! Al fin la universidad abrió un poco sus fauces y pude escapar para traerles mi nuevo proyecto.**

** Como el título lo indica, relataré una serie de viñetas -tal vez unas me salgan más largas que otras-, que no necesariamente estarán relacionadas; con la temática de los siete pecados capitales y un "bonus" que tengo girando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho.**

** En base a las respuestas que me dieron en los comentaros del fic anterior, trataré de hacer historias para todos los gustos. Pero, considerando el tema que une a estas historias, por favor entiendan que no todas serán muy felices que digamos. Sólo pido una oportunidad, por favor...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias antes de leer:**

**-Variación en los géneros de cada relato.**

**-Twincest principalmente.**

**Bien, comencemos:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**I Pecado: "Soberbia"**

"_Lucifer pecó de soberbia... y todos conocemos el final de su historia."_

El espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía en su habitación no podía reflejar de manera más exacta todos sus atributos, o por lo menos ese era su punto de vista. Dio vueltas lentamente mientras observaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo: vestimenta, maquillaje, cabello, zapatos. Todo en orden. Y aunque no tenía ningún evento importante o algo por el estilo, a ella le encantaba ponerse sus mejores ropas, utilizar los productos de belleza más caros y retocar toda su figura; sólo para pasarse largas horas frente al cristal, admirándose. Sonrió satisfecha al contemplar el fruto de arduas horas de arreglo personal.

— ¡Qué perfecta que soy! No debe existir en el mundo alguien que pueda igualar mi belleza. Hasta los dioses deben envidiar mi hermosura. — Dijo Rin en voz alta, orgullosa de sí misma.

Esa exclamación de egocentrismo fue captada por los oídos de su gemelo, que se encontraba en ese momento acostado en su cama -cabe aclarar que compartían el dormitorio-. A veces se exasperaba por la actitud tan narcisista que poseía la chica, pero debía admitir que era justificada. Se sentó en el colchón -de una manera parecida a una pose de meditación- y examinó a la rubia como si se tratara de un espécimen raro y asombroso.

Era verdad, a sus ojos no existía nadie tan bello como la chica que veía en ese momento. Sí, Len Kagamine estaba enamorado de su propia hermana gemela, mas no se lo había dicho por miedo a ser rechazado; sólo deseaba que ella le prestara tanta atención como lo hacía con su imagen reflejada en el objeto. Pero, él también tenía su orgullo -mucho más pequeño en comparación con el de Rin-, así que decidió irritarla un poco.

— No saques conclusiones tan apresuradamente hermanita. — Espetó él. — Piensa un segundo: si tú y yo somos gemelos, eso significa que puedo equiparar tu lindura, ¿No? — Habló en tono burlón, logrando su cometido en menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Inmediatamente, la chica se sentó en el lecho de su hermano, replicando la postura que poseía el mismo. Como si poseyera rayos X, los ojos celestes de ella indagaban de pies a cabeza todo el cuerpo de su gemelo, acto que incomodó lo incomodó un poco. Las diferencias no tardaron en aparecer en su mente. Lástima que pensarlas le causara tanta incomodidad

Sus ojos poseían el mismo color, pero los de Rin nunca podrían demostrar la calidez e infinito amor que veía contenida en las orbes del muchacho.

El cabello de ambos era del mismo largo y rubio, aunque el del joven se mostraba tan rebelde y suave, dándole una apariencia sumamente sensual.

Sus manos tenían una estructura similar, mas las de él daban de impresión de incitarte a tomarlas, o que podían protegerte de todo el mal tan sólo rodeándote suavemente.

Sus rostros en sí presentaban analogía, no obstante, el semblante del chico demostraba inocencia y bondad por donde se analizara.

Eran hombre y mujer, por lo que la diferencia entre sus cuerpos era tan obvia que no necesitaba pensarla.

Y finalmente: la boca de la muchacha jamás sería capaz siquiera de llegarle a los talones a las sonrisas que hacía con tanta facilidad la de Len, esas tan radiantes y sinceras que encandilan hasta al mismo Sol; como si te dijeran silenciosamente que todo iba a estar bien, incluso si el mundo se viniese abajo en ese mismo instante.

Suspiró con algo de tristeza. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía comparar a un Adonis con una simple Casiopea? Él le superaba en todos los aspectos, incluida también la personalidad. Por desgracia, el ego de la chica era infinitamente superior a su sentido común, así que no cedería la razón tan fácilmente a su hermano.

— Puede ser. — Admitió después de su momento de reflexión. — Pero, nunca podrás equipararte con la original. — Agregó después señalándose, quitando la confianza recién formada al pobre rubio.

Este rió de manera sonora y procedió a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana, siendo correspondido en el acto. Aunque recibió ciertos comentarios por parte de la chica, que alegaba que estaba arruinando su peinado y otras cosas insignificantes. Por ahora se conformaba con que ella le diera algo de atención.

Ningún ser humano solo es perfecto, el simple pensamiento de por sí es un absurdo. Es una pena que existan personas que crean lo contrario, pues se creen tan especiales que terminan perdiendo todo y a todos lo que les rodea, admirando un reflejo en un objeto que es tan vacío como el cuerpo que se posa frente a él...

Que suerte que ellos se tenían el uno al otro, para no caer en esa terrible equivocación. Ver a esos dos complementándose de manera tan justa afirmaba la teoría, reviviendo el viejo dicho de que las personas somos la mitad de un alma buscando desesperadamente la parte que le falta; en otro ser tan imperfecto e incompleto como ella misma.

Se separaron después de unos segundos y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Enfrentados eran como el reflejo distorsionado de un espejo, sin reflejar nada en realidad. Sincronizaron sus manos, haciendo que se juntaran en una armonía perfecta. Iguales pero diferentes a la vez. Acercaron sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un suave y apasionado beso.

Rin volvió a posicionarse frente al espejo, pero ahora este no sólo reflejaba su propio cuerpo, sino además la figura de su gemelo, que la abrazaba por detrás mientras observaban sonrientes lo que mostraba el cristal como si fuera la obra de arte más perfecta de la humanidad. Si antes pensaba que ella era una belleza sin comparación, en ese instante acompañada de su hermano podrían perfectamente deslumbrar a cualquiera...

**-.-.-.- **

**Vaya, quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, además de un final muy... no sé como describirlo. Bien, así comienza mi pequeña colección, espero que le den una oportunidad, les aseguro que habrá historias para todos los gustos. Como siempre, si son tan amables de dejarme un comentario o una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar les estaré infinitamente agradecida. Por ahora, eso es todo, trataré de actualizar en el menor tiempo posible. ¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

**_Neko C._**


	2. Envidia

** ¡Feliz día a todos! Vengo con la actualización de este fic.**

** Debo decir una cosa: ¡FF me odia! La última parte de la primera viñeta se parece a cuando cocino fideos: una masa pegoteada que es difícil de digerir. Juro que traté de solucionarlo como cinco veces, pero tuve que resignarme, espero sepan comprender eso... en el archivo original todo aparece en orden.**

** Bueno, volviendo a lo que realmente importa, aquí está la segunda viñeta "pecakagaminosa" (Juego de palabras, perdón *risas*)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Dedicado a ****Shadow Shaw Phantom, por ser la primera persona en enviarme un review en esta historia, y, al parecer, ser mi fan. *risas* ¡Gracias de todo corazón!**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**II Pecado:**__**"Envidia"**

"_La envidia va tan flaca y amarilla porque muerde y no come." _(Francisco de Quevedo)

Esa punzada en su pecho y el deseo irremediable que querer romper algo -por más insignificante que fuera- volvía a su ser de sólo presenciar la escena ante él. No era una sensación que había sentido un gran número de veces en su vida, pero era algo que le hacía recordar todos esos malos momentos.

El día que ese niño en su colegio trajo el juguete que sus padres se negaron a comprarle. Cuando ese señor en el supermercado había adquirido el último puñado de bananas. Los instantes que todos los demás eran elogiados por sus éxitos musicales. En fin, cualquier momento en que un vacío en su alma se formaba, tiñéndose de negro. Todos las ocasiones en que sentía que le faltaba algo, y que los demás aprovechaban para resaltar esa carencia. Pero, esto superaba a cualquiera de los anteriores casos mencionados, por mucho.

¿Qué cosa especial tenía ese muchacho que él no? Muy fácil: la atención y el aprecio de cierta muchacha rubia que se encontraba a su lado sonriéndole de una manera en la que Len sólo podía soñar.

No lo entendía, Rin prefirió a ese "extraño" -que apenas conocía desde hace unos meses-, que a él, la persona con que incluso compartió el vientre materno.

Quería apartar la vista de eso, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez se había vuelto masoquista para no dejar de contemplar como ese idiota la hacía reír, la abrazaba despreocupadamente, besaba sus labios como si nada. El rubio daría su alma al diablo para poder realizar todas esas acciones, en especial si eran correspondidas por su gemela.

Podrán considerarlo un enfermo, pero el chico Kagamine se había enamorado perdidamente de su hermana. No recordaba la fecha exacta en que sucedió, mas estaba seguro que ya le era imposible borrar ese sentimiento. Parecía que el mismo había sacado raíces en su corazón y se convirtió en una fuerte enredadera que apretaba dolorosamente el órgano del joven.

El anhelo de acercarse a esos dos, tomar a ese bastardo y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, agarrar a Rin y llevarla lejos para que se enamorara de él, le parecía muy tentadora. Pero por más que deseara llevarla a cabo, debía ser prudente. Considerando sobre todo que estaba al lado de sus padres el día en que Rin presentaba formalmente a su novio en su casa.

— Papá, mamá. Él es Kaito, hace unos cinco meses estamos saliendo. Y antes que digan algo, puede que sea algo mayor que yo, pero juro que no me ha tocado ni un cabello. — Habló de manera apresurada la chica y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su hermano chistó, obviamente enfadado ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable?

Y tal vez el golpe más duro fue saber que sus padres estaban de acuerdo con la relación. Si tan sólo ellos hicieran lo mismo si alguna vez se atrevía a confesar su impúdico sentimiento, se hubiera sentido más seguro respecto de sí mismo y de lo que su corazón albergaba. Contuvo sus celos lo más que pudo, por lo menos para hacerlos parecer como la preocupación normal que un hermano tendría al ver a su hermanita con un extraño, rogando al Cielo paciencia, la cena acabaría más pronto de lo que esperaba, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Las preguntas de sus progenitores al de cabellos azules, los comentarios dulces de su hermana, todo el ambiente cargado de calidez y alegría hacia la feliz pareja, simplemente lo estaba enfermando. Se mantuvo al margen de toda la situación, por más que su padre lo obligara a interactuar en la escena y dejar de lado los "celos de hermano" por un segundo, cosa que lo irritaba más. Sentía que su tolerancia se agotaba a cada minuto.

El momento esperado llegó, y sin hacerse de rogar, el joven se encaminó a toda prisa hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo la puerta, haciendo una advertencia silenciosa de que quería estar solo.

Dejo escapar un grito sordo, un aullido que salía de lo profundo de su adolorido corazón, en un intento por calmar los celos que hervían en su interior, aunque supiera que era en vano. ¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres de este mundo, tenía que escoger a la más inalcanzable? ¿Acaso Dios lo estaba castigando por un pecado que no recordaba haber cometido?

Lágrimas de impotencia se resbalaban por su rostro, sin que él hiciera resistencia para contenerlas, de verdad necesitaba descargarse, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Después cayó rendido al sueño -sin detener su llanto-, tanto por el dolor como la carga psicológica que experimentaba ante todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Esto no se sentía igual a todos esos insignificantes ardores que había experimentado de pequeño. Será porque no se trataba de una cosa trivial: estamos hablando de amor, simple, verdadero y doloroso.

La envidia es difícil de afrontar: el vacío está ahí, latiendo aceleradamente y haciéndose notar cada instante, como una llama que se extiende en todo tu cuerpo. Y, aunque sabes que es un sentimiento impuro y egoísta el desear lo ajeno, no puedes dejar de pensar que se comete una injusticia en todo sentido. Aún así, no haces nada y te guardas todos tus pensamientos, hasta que terminas explotando si el conflicto persiste demasiado...

En tanto, Rin se ubicaba en la entrada principal de la casa, despidiéndose de su novio y pidiéndole disculpas por la actitud tan tosca y bruta de su hermano. El chico dijo que no eran necesarias, y acto seguido, besó tiernamente a la muchacha. Esta sólo recibió el contacto, mas no pudo corresponderlo, su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar. Ella seguía pensando en cierto rubio y de ojos azules que la hacía perder la cabeza, pero que sabía que él nunca la podría amar como deseaba...

-.-.-.-.-

** Espero que esta vez no quede todo pegado. Si es así, ¡Mil disculpas! De seguro es una señal que me indica que debo desistir en esto...**

** Bien, hasta aquí llegó mi imaginación, si son tan amables de enviarme su comentario o una crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar les estaré infinitamente agradecida.**

** Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	3. Pereza

***Despierta abruptamente* ¿Qué? ¿Me quedé dormida? ¡Buena inspiración para el siguiente pecado! Ya sabrán de cuál se trata, ¿No?**

** Antes de empezar, agregaré un dato curioso que Wikipedia y un documental me confirmaron: La pereza no sólo se relaciona con el ocio, sino también con la depresión. Ténganlo en cuenta para entender unas partes del fic.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Dicho esto, la historia:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**III Pecado: "Pereza"**

"_Cinco minutos más: la frase que nos condena a todos"_

El alba se asomaba tranquilamente, alcanzando la ventana de la habitación de cierta chica rubia. Aunque ésta no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Es más, decidió tapar su cara con las sábanas para ignorar que la mañana había llegado. Se sentía sin ánimos de enfrentar la realidad que la atormentaba cada vez que asistía a la escuela. ¡No, no y no! Ese día decidió descansar plácidamente, tener un momento sólo para ella y escapar al mundo de los sueños, donde sus fantasías podían hacerse realidad simplemente pensándolo.

Lástima que no todo es como uno desea; y, en su caso, la frustración de sus planes se materializó en su hermano despierto y vestido con el uniforme del instituto. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo al contemplar el bulto debajo de las frazadas, que suponía que era su gemela. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía creer que ella fuera tan floja.

— ¡Rin, por el amor de Dios, vamos a llegar tarde! — Gritó irritado el joven. Su paciencia no era infinita -a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban- y su hermana sabía como traspasar esos límites tan fácilmente.

— ¡Cállate Len! Si hoy es domingo. — Balbuceó ella, seguramente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Lo habrás soñado, hermanita. Recién estamos a jueves. — Explicó perplejo su interlocutor. Aunque cabe aclarar que le causó un poco de gracia la respuesta de la chica.

— Argh, es lo mismo. No voy a ir y punto. — Sentenció ella, encogiéndose más dentro de su cama.

Tal vez parecía que Rin sólo deseaba dormir más de la cuenta, pero la verdad era que no quería encontrarse con la escena de miles de estudiantes más simpáticas y mejor agraciadas rodear la figura de su hermano, haciéndola sentir un poco inferior y molestarla al estar tan cerca de él.

Y es que desde que cumplieron doce años, la separación entre ellos fue inevitable. Cuando tuvieron un cuarto para cada uno; el joven comenzó a interesarse más por los deportes, sus amigos y sus fans, dejándola de lado considerablemente. Claro que la chica también buscó su propio grupo de colegas, pero sentía que no era lo mismo sin Len. Según su punto de vista, parecía que le estuviesen arrancando una parte importante de su vida.

Era incómodo. Por más que aparentara ser una muchacha temperamental, dulce e hiperactiva frente a todos; siempre la soledad podía sacar su verdadero yo: una persona angustiada por el pasado y deseando irremediablemente volver el tiempo atrás, para poder recuperar lo que más le importó toda su vida, el cariño incondicional de su amado gemelo.

La realidad es para los valientes, y ella se sentía muy capaz de hacerle frente en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta. Si su gemelo quería ir a enfrentar al mundo, que no contara con ella; su fama de caprichosa y cabezota no se la había ganado por nada. Esperó sin moverse, queriendo sentir los pasos del muchacho abandonar la habitación resignado; dejándola de nueva cuenta sola para poder sumergirse en su mundo de ensueño.

— Que vaga eres, Rin. — Escuchó del otro lado de la tela, específicamente donde estaba ubicado su oído. Al parecer el joven se había acercado peligrosamente a su lecho mientras divagaba en su cabeza. Se sorprendió, pero no quería darle la razón.

— Si, si. Lo que digas. — Respondió pesadamente. ¿Cuándo la dejaría en paz? Si seguía molestándola, llegaría tarde al colegio.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, y la chica sintió como un peso extra hundía el colchón y un repentino aire helado recorría su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos enojada al darse cuenta que Len la había destapado. Mas la furia se disipó tan rápido como apareció en el momento que su hermano entró a la cama a su lado, los cubría con las mantas y la abrazaba tiernamente.

— Despiértame para el almuerzo, ¿Ok? — Dijo él, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la rubia.

Rin seguía algo shockeada, pero terminó por corresponder el abrazo. Su corazón latía sumamente rápido, esperaba que el muchacho no se diera cuenta. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, tanto para embriagarse de su perfume como esconder su sonrojo. ¿Para qué dormir ahora? Tenía lo que deseaba con creces estando despierta, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

El chico comenzó a acariciar lentamente de arriba abajo la espalda de su amada gemela. Sonreía inconscientemente, la calidez que despedía el cuerpo de la muchacha era exquisita. Recordó los momentos de su infancia donde podía disfrutar de ese contacto todas las noches que alguno de los dos se trasladaba a la cama del otro si tenían pesadillas. La atrajo más a su cuerpo, como si de esa forma el tiempo se detendría para mantener el contacto eternamente. O por lo menos aprovecharlo al máximo.

— Esto me trae viejos recuerdos, ¿A ti no, Rin? — Preguntó perezosamente el joven, mirando la pared fijamente.

— Len... — Gruñó por lo bajo la rubia.

— ¿Si? —

— Cierra la boca y duérmete de una vez. — Susurró, aún pegada al pecho de su hermano.

Un suave beso en su cabello y una pequeña risa obtuvo como respuesta...

-.-.-.-.-

** *Mueca* Demasiado corto, pero para una viñeta creo que es aceptable...**

** Bien, llegó el momento más esperado -para mí- ¡Responderé reviews!:**

**Yuna: ¡Rayos, qué buena idea! Lástima que no se me ocurrió antes, pero me complace saber que gustó de todos modos. Aclarando tu duda: creo que todos sabemos lo que sucederá en "Lujuria" (coflemmoncof) o por lo menos lo que trataré de escribir. Espero que te siga gustando mi fic hasta el final.**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: Me alegra alegrarte el día, tus reviews también me lo alegran a mi. Si quedó helado ¡Dame un poco! *Risas* En cuanto a engañar a los chicos, ¡Pensé que yo era la única que lo hacía! -si, soy algo mala-. Sobre "Gula": como estas son viñetas dedicadas 100% a los Kagamine, no te preocupes, la canción no tendrá nada que ver. Ojala te lleves una grata sorpresa sobre lo que tengo preparado para ese pecado.**

**Isabel Kagamine: ¡Chica, tus comentarios halagadores me dejan una sonrisa boba por horas! En especial sabiendo que son de una escritora genial como tú. ****Por cierto:**** Aún espero con ansias la continuación de tu fic "Capricho del destino" ¡Por favor, no me dejes con la duda mucho más tiempo! *Llora desconsolada***

** Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	4. Ira

**¡Buenos días! Soy yo, reportándome para traerles la siguiente viñeta.**

**Como dejé en claro en el primer pecado, no todas las historias serían muy felices; y esta será la primera que puede considerarse "fuerte", por así decirlo...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Si siguen aquí, disfruten:**

-.-.-.-

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**IV Pecado: "Ira"**

"_Porque es bueno ser fuerte para huir del peligro, pero no para ser egoísta."_

Las noches despejadas pero oscuras son las que más te gustan, ¿No? En especial si pueden disimular tus lágrimas. ¿Es necesario decir a esta altura que todo fue el resultado de tus propias acciones? No importa cuánta velocidad le apliques a este vehículo, el pasado no se puede dejar atrás sólo con eso.

Te repetiré lo que siempre he pensado: sufres porque quieres, ya que no aflojaste en ningún momento, a pesar de las obvias negativas. Los seres humanos son tan interesantes como tontos, ¿no te parece? Hasta un perro callejero -por más bravo que pareciera- desistiría de intentar morder la caliente llama en el instante que siente la quemazón en su hocico. Pero, en tu caso, la diferencia es notablemente masoquista.

Entonces, ¿Debo decir que eres especial para hacerte sentir mejor? Sabes que esa no es la palabra exacta con la cual te describiría ahora. ¿Puedes fijarte en el espejo retrovisor por sólo un segundo en lo que te has convertido? ¿Qué pasó con el niño amable, dulce e inocente que conocí? Ah, ya recuerdo, seguramente está sufriendo en un rincón oscuro de tu alma tratando de contener el dolor, dejando que esta grotesca forma tuya tome el control de su cuerpo.

Creo que toda esta sentencia es merecida. No lo tomes a mal, después de todo yo no soy quién para juzgarte, sólo es mi punto de vista. Soy una simple espectadora de la triste novela que resultó ser tu vida, el destino que tú mismo te forjaste. No puedes culpar a nadie por esto. El Creador lo hizo a propósito, mas tú fuiste quien te condenaste al infierno por semejante falta...

Si mi memoria no me falla, desde muy pequeño decidiste fijarte en la persona más equivocada -amor infantil a primera vista-; que se convirtió en algo muy significativo para ti a medida que transcurría el tiempo por el reloj.

Estar cerca de ella te iluminaba la cara como nada en este mundo podía hacerlo. Mantenerse abrazados hasta el cansancio los venciera era una de tus actividades favoritas. Tu vicio era besar levemente sus labios, aunque los adultos los regañaran por eso, adorabas sentir el sabor de ese fruto prohibido -por supuesto que no sabías el significado de esa palabra por esas épocas-. Te regocijas al saber que fuiste su primer beso, por más que todos piensan que esos no valían; para tu corazón eran muy reales. Prometiste mantenerte a su lado para siempre, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Cuando creciste, llamarla hermana te dolía demasiado; pero lo seguías haciendo con una naturalidad que me sorprendía. Ella se volvió una muchacha muy atractiva, ¿verdad? Para qué pregunto, es obvia tu respuesta. Claro que no fuiste el único en notarlo: los elogios de parte de esos babosos -como los llamabas- y pedidos de una oportunidad para salir con ella eran el pan de cada día.

No soportaste mucho; las primeras narices rotas y pleitos entre ellos y tú llegaron en tiempo record. Era inconcebible para tu mente el verla tomada de una mano que no fuera la tuya, que besara -seriamente- a alguno de esos animales, incluso que entregase su cuerpo sin reparo de las consecuencias a cualquier lascivo que la sedujera con tiernas palabras. Sabías que ellos podían romperle el corazón en cualquier momento, sin siquiera aplicar anestesia. No, ninguno merecía a tu "princesa", tu objeto de adoración, el amor platónico de tu vida. Sólo querías protegerla...

Lástima que el sentimiento no era bilateral, además de que tampoco tenías poder para decidir por ella. Tu mayor pesadilla se hizo presente, y tú la recibiste amablemente noqueándolo en la cara. ¿A cuántas terapias de manejo de la ira tuviste que asistir después de ese incidente? Al parecer, las suficientes para que te dejaran en paz, pero no para opacar la fiera indomable que latía -y aún sigue- en tu pecho.

¿Golpear las paredes de tu habitación hasta que tus manos se teñían de rojo te era placentero en esos momentos de flaqueza? ¿Entrar a su cuarto para contemplarla dormir te provocaba un poco de alivio? ¿Amenazar al inútil de turno para que la dejara lo antes posible te hacía sentir poderoso? ¿Creías que ella te haría caso e iría corriendo a tu lado, como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué el amor del ser querido se obtiene tan infantilmente?

Pequeño mío, de alguna manera te admiro. Supongo que debió ser un trago muy amargo verla pasear todos los infernales días con alguien que -según tú- no se la merecía. Soportar al tonto que te llamaba "amigo" o "cuñado", por más que tú deseabas pegarle hasta que se arrepintiera de su existencia. Contemplar el paso de los años y que ella le profesara el amor que pensabas que te pertenecía por derecho. Y tú, un tercero apartado de la escena; resistiendo lo mejor que podías. Aunque cabe aclarar que el alcohol fue una muy buena muleta, ¿no?

¿Qué puedo decir? Ese chico fue muy resistente, o muy estúpido; después de todo, si se hubiera dado cuenta de tus advertencias, habría huido despavorido -y algo asqueado de seguro- antes de seleccionarte como padrino de su boda.

Dime algo, ¿qué era lo que te impulsó a aceptar y presenciar todo eso? Pregunta retórica: Fue porque tenías esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión al escucharte decir "Yo me opongo" en el momento que el padre preguntara, como en cualquier telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

No era motivo de sorpresa para ti o para mí las expresiones de los presentes: Rin estupefacta, su prometido confundido, tus padres avergonzados y el cura furioso; pidiéndote amablemente -aunque te pareció más el sonido de la trompeta de Gabriel- que te retiraras de ese lugar sagrado con semejantes sentimientos pecaminosos.

Y eso nos lleva al principio de esta historia: tú condiciendo en esta motocicleta a velocidades que exceden las permitidas por la ley, completamente destrozado y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Por favor, no digas que Dios te ha abandonado, de ser así yo no estaría todavía aquí.

Esta autopista es bastante lúgubre, en especial a estas horas; no existe tráfico que te impida acelerar todo lo que quieras, provocando además que las líneas entre cortadas se vuelvan una sola; la única luz que existe es la que posee tu propio vehículo, por lo cual es difícil ver algo con claridad.

Mejor practiquemos esos ejercicios que te dieron en la terapia: Respira profundamente, cuenta hasta diez, piensa en las consecuencias antes de actuar, ríe para liberar tenciones, ¿me estás escuchando?

No llores o algo malo podría pasar. Aún tienes una vida que vivir. ¡Ten cuidado! Un tropiezo no es una caída; por cada puerta que se cierra, hay otra entreabierta... ¡Hazme caso alguna vez en tu bendita vida!

Ah, que pena. Te lo dije, si hubieras ido más lento tal vez te abrías percatado de la curva abrupta que tenía este camino, o por lo menos el cartel que la anunciaba unos metros atrás. Vaya, es impresionante cuanto se desplazó tu cuerpo por el duro suelo. Desde este ángulo te viste como un muñeco que usan en las películas de acción en los momentos peligrosos. ¿Dolió mucho? A mí me parece que sí. Creo que usar casco también hubiera servido un poco.

Bah, ya estás muerto, que más da...

-.-.-.-.-

** Por si no se dieron cuenta: la narradora en realidad no era yo, sino el Ángel de la Guarda de Len, aunque me haya salido un poco cabrón *Gotita en la cabeza***

** Es hora de responder reviews:**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: Buena canción para despertar, pero lástima que siempre la odiemos cuando interrumpe nuestro sueño. Como siempre, me siento complacida de que te gustara el episodio. Lo siento, yo soy más de helado de limón *Risas* Y vamos, todas nos imaginamos como las fans de Len, nos sentimos tocadas. Lo del hombre que te llevaba 12 años: chica, si que eres malvada, lo peor que he hecho yo es salir con alguien 3 años menor que yo, soy una principiante a tu lado. Por favor, en cuanto subas el primer capítulo de tu fic, házmelo saber lo más rápido posible, estoy ansiosa por saber como escribes. Y tienes razón, "Spice!", La Saga del Mal y Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia son las historias más trilladas. **

**: ¡Paoo-chan! Me alegra verte por aquí. Aunque todavía no entiendo como puedo ser la escritora favorita de alguien (tengo un pequeño complejo de inferioridad). Recién me doy cuenta que no he leído ninguna de tus historias, me siento terrible, prometo dejarte un comentario cuando las lea. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, por más triste que me haya salido; seguramente el próximo pecado será más feliz.**

**Exorcist yen-chan: Vaya, otra fan del RinxLen, estoy segura que dominaremos el fandom un día de estos *Risas*. Gracias por comentar, no te preocupes, tal vez la ternura vuelva para el próximo capítulo...**

**Yuna: Igual, tu idea fue genial, probablemente la tendré en cuenta en alguno de mis próximos proyectos. **

** En cuanto a los que esperan "Lujuria": Pondré todo mi empeño e imaginación para por lo menos llegarle a los talones a sus expectativas. Tengan paciencia, llegará cuando menos la esperen, o tal vez un poco más tarde. *Risas***

** Como esta nota ya se extendió más de la cuenta, los dejaré por ahora.**

**¡Un abrazo muy grande desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	5. Gula

**¡Hola a todos! Vamos con la gula. Espero que haber asistido al cumpleaños de mi primita y atiborrarme de azúcar haya servido para inspirar mi lado dulce.**

"**Negación de derechos de autor" (Disclaimer para los bilingües):**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

** Que comience la ternura:**

-.-.-.-.-

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**V Pecado: "Gula"**

"_Come hasta reventar y nos desperdicies ni un solo bocado, no vaya a ser que en el horno sufras hambruna..."_

Era el cuarto o quinto - la verdad había perdido la cuenta- racimo de bananas que vio terminar la chica al rubio, dándose cuenta también su intención de comer un poco más de esa fruta para satisfacer su hambre, o tal vez poner en crisis al mercado de plátanos acabando con todo su stock. Y después se quejaba de que lo trataban como un chico shota y, para colmo, uke.

Un tic nervioso en su ojo comenzó a formarse, ¿De verdad era la hermana gemela de ese glotón? Todavía no podía imaginarse cómo hacía él para ingerir grandes cantidades de comida y aún así no engordar ni un gramo, o por lo menos hacer que no notara. Si bien a ella también la volvían locas las naranjas, no era lo mismo: Rin sabía cuando detenerse.

Pensó en sus hermanos mayores: Meiko completamente borracha y Kaito quejándose constantemente por un dolor de cabeza. Eso les pasaba por abusar de su bebida y comida favorita. Pero no era capaz de imaginar la desgracia que le podía pasar a su hermano si no le ponía un alto a todo este asunto; sólo quería protegerlo.

— Len, ¿Ya vas a parar? — Preguntó lo más calmada posible, aunque por dentro deseaba que el chico terminara ahogándose con un trozo de la banana.

— Todavía no, hay una receta que me encantaría probar. — Alegó el susodicho, con la fruta en la boca.

En ese momento, la joven se percató de la gran cantidad de ingredientes, utensilios de cocina y un libro que ponía en su portada "Mil y un recetas con plátanos" que rodeaban al rubio. En serio ¿Eso era posible? ¡Por lo menos que dejara alguna para mañana! Si es que hoy no moría de indigestión por las grandes cantidades de potasio que debía tener dentro de su cuerpo.

— Esto es absurdo. ¿De que servirá comer tanto si después no podrás distinguir cuál fue la receta que más te agradó por desgastar tus papilas gustativas? — Trató de razonar con él, golpeando con su mano su propia frente, bastante frustrada.

— Es que... sabe muy bien... — Dijo en su defensa su hermano, poniendo la mirada de cachorro abandonado, la cual sabía que derretía a la chica por dentro.

El corazón de la muchacha aceleró su marcha al contemplar su mayor debilidad, pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de desmayarse por una hemorragia nasal. Perder contra él sería una falta de respeto a su orgullo.

— Aclárame una duda, por favor. ¿Qué obsesión tienes con las bananas? — Preguntó con falso interés, buscando internamente un pensamiento inteligente que hiciera desistir al joven de su consumo excesivo de plátanos.

— No lo sé. Será que son la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida. Cuando encuentre algo mejor, de seguro esa será mi nueva adicción. Pero como ya he degustado todo lo que me rodea, seré amante de las bananas por siempre. — Reflexionó metiéndose una cucharada del plato que había preparado durante toda la charla.

Una bombilla imaginaria brilló con fuerza arriba de la cabeza de la rubia ¿Con que esa era la respuesta? Río para sus adentros, esto sería divertido y placentero.

— Oye Len, hay algo que todavía no has probado. — Habló clara y misteriosamente, como si supiera el secreto del Universo.

— No caeré en tus juegos, Rin. Las naranjas no me gustan. — Pronunció, algo molesto por la insistencia de su gemela.

— No, no son naranjas. Cierra los ojos y te daré una degustación. — Aseguró ella.

El chico obedeció, no muy convencido; después de todo, la cabeza de su hermana era un mundo desconocido para su persona. La rubia se acercó lentamente a la figura del rubio y se puso a su altura. Algo nerviosa, juntó sus rostros, besando los labios del joven. Abrió la boca del mismo con un poco de fuerza, e introdujo su lengua para intensificar del beso. Pudo percibir una variedad exquisita de sabores: chocolate, crema, jarabe y -sobre todo- plátano. Len de verdad era un buen cocinero.

Se separó lentamente cuando su cuerpo requirió aire, esperaba que eso le curara lo de glotón a su hermano. Miró sorprendida como éste sonreía de forma traviesa y se relamía. Creo que el chico había encontrado otra "fruta" que le encantaba más. Lástima que no existiera un libro llamado "Mil y un maneras de besar a Rin", y tener más variedad de recetas para experimentar -pero si encontraba uno así, iría a matar al autor inmediatamente-.

Saltó sobre su gemela como un tigre hambriento, tomando posesión de nueva cuenta de la boca de ella; probando de nuevo el placer de besarla. Estuvieron así un largo periodo de tiempo, aunque estaban cansados no querían parar. La gula es un pecado de excesos, pero tal vez es el más fácil y simple de cometer...

— Len, ¿No crees que es suficiente? — Dijo ella con voz entrecortada, mirando los ojos azules del chico.

— Pero, ¡Todavía tengo "hambre"! — Alegó el joven, aplicando de nueva cuenta su mirada de cachorro perdido.

— Bueno, creo que uno más no hará daño. — Bromeó alegre la joven.

Rin le dio una nueva oportunidad para besarla, cosa que él no desaprovechó ni un solo segundo para tomarla. En cuento se acabara el beso, seguramente aplicará de nuevo esa táctica, nunca estaría satisfecho de su alimento favorito...

-.-.-.-.-

** Creo que debería dejar de ser tan repetitiva con los finales... *Mueca***

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Exorcist yen-chan: ¿De verdad es uno de los mejores? Amo lo sicótico, por eso creo que me salió tan inspirado *Risas*. Con respecto al consejo: con decir que me leíste la mente es poco, esa era mi idea original, pero no lo quería decir por miedo a la furia de los lectores... *Gotita en la nuca***

**Yuna: Diré algo que pienso desde el principio: ¡Len no es capaz de matar ni a una simple mosca! Es decir, lo he visto sólo matar una vez en un video, y para mí fue más que suficiente. Lamento informarte que el próximo capítulo tratará de la Avaricia, dejando Lujuria hasta casi el final. Espero que te guste de todos modos. Y yo creo que la ira puede desencadenar violencia -tanto con otras personas como con uno mismo-, pero no siempre es así.**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: Créeme que dejar sin palabras a los espectadores es lo que más me gusta de escribir. Y sobre no relacionar a Len con la ira, se nota que no has leído "Paradichlorobenzene" escrito por mí, ¡Él cínico y frío me encanta! *Babea*, además que ser cabrona -a veces- es mi especialidad. Y ya te lo he dejado en claro: ¡No me importa si el fic se llama "Los alegres conejitos saltarines cometen su primer asesinato", quiero leerlo y punto! En especial por la descripción que me acabas de dar...**

**Isa-chan: ¡Tres reviews seguidos! Esto lo tengo que separar:**

**Viñeta 2: No importa que hayas tardado, que comentes es lo más importante para mí. Un poco sorprendente el final, pero algunos de mis lectores lo pedían así...**

**Viñeta 3: ¡Nunca serás molesta, niña! Los reviews son los que alimentan mi imaginación y ganas de escribir. No sé por qué, pero me da risa que digas que todas las historias que tengan mi nombre las abres sin reparo, esto de tener prestigio me comienza a gustar. *Risa* Halaga tranquila que yo haré lo mismo con las historias que me gusten de ti.**

**Viñeta 4: Pues, ¡Ahhhhhh! Esas actitudes también me encantan, eso quiere decir que seguramente Kakono se volverá mi personaje favorito un día de estos. Tú no eres nadie: eres una escritora muy buena, ¡No te tires abajo que ese es mi trabajo! Sobre lo del lemmon, trataré de ser discreta y no le contaré a nadie que lo has leído, así no te castigan *Risas***

** Hasta pronto...**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	6. Avaricia

**¡Buenas y Santas! Esto ya está llegando casi a su fin, así que vamos con uno de los pecados que más me llama la atención: Avaricia -ser estudiante de Ciencias Económicas ayudó un poco a despertar mi interés-.**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Buena lectura:**

-.-.-.-.-

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**VI Pecado: "Avaricia"**

"_Todos tenemos un precio. Y al escucharte hablar, deduzco que el tuyo es muy barato..."_

Era una tarde gris y lluviosa, perfecta combinación para representar el estado de la figura que contemplaba impasible el deslizar de las gotas por la ventana de su penthouse. En sus ojos no se notaba ninguna expresión, sentimiento o señal de que el cuerpo tuviera vida, parecía más una estatua triste de un grotesco museo de cera. Le pareció un poco irónica su condición, esto no era lo que esperaba cuando comenzó a realizar sus planes...

Porque todos hemos visto las caras sonrientes de las personas famosas ante las cámaras. Cualquiera se deslumbra al notar todos los lujos que poseen, el amor condicional de sus fans y estar rodeados de personas tan talentosas, hermosas y felices como ellos; una imagen que seduciría a cualquiera, en especial a una chica pobre e impresionable como ella.

En cierto punto, Rin era una completa egoísta. Vivía con unos padres considerados, aunque debían trabajar duramente para que nunca faltara el pan en la mesa; su hermano Len, que con el tiempo se volvió su soporte y el amor de su vida; y un techo con qué protegerse en las noches frías. Pero aún así sentía que le faltaba algo: dinero, _el "camino a la felicidad"_, cómo le había dicho una vez un señor de traje al verla con sus pintas humildes.

Entonces, ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Tenía talento, ímpetu y esperanza, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para mostrarle al mundo lo que era capaz y obtener su merecida recompensa.

Cabe aclarar que el apoyo incondicional de su gemelo fue de extrema ayuda, componiendo canciones donde ella era la protagonista y se lucía de sobremanera, acompañándola a todas las disqueras famosas a presentar su demo, y ser su hombro para llorar si esos insensatos la rechazaba. Él lo daría todo con tal de ver feliz a su amada.

Al fin su momento llegó, de la mano de ese extraño sujeto de traje que le susurró su boleto a una vida mejor -o a lo que eso parecía a sus ojos-. El primer concierto que dio recibió las mejores ovaciones por parte de la crítica, las personas que asistieron se conmovieron enseguida con su aspecto de niña y su voz sutil pero poderosa. Comenzaba su ascenso como estrella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó su vieja vida atrás. Despidiéndose fríamente de sus padres -en parte se aliviaba de dejar de ser una carga para ellos- y del ser que más amaba en el mundo. Un simple beso en la oscuridad le anunció su partida, él lloró; pero la chica sabía muy bien que al estar en la mira del mundo, este pequeño romance podía convertirse en un escándalo que seguramente acabaría con su carrera, y eso no lo permitiría por nada del mundo -que ciega que era en ese entonces-.

Bien, su historia después no tiene gran repercusión: todos la adoraban; donde apareciera su nombre, se convertía en un éxito rotundo y sin discusión; se hizo con parte de las acciones de grandes compañías para demostrar que no era una simple "rubia tonta". Expandió los límites de su fama, siendo la actriz principal en varias películas súper taquilleras y escribiendo algunos cuentos para niños; se compró el último piso de un famoso y lujoso edificio, que utilizaba como morada cuando no estaba viajando por sus conciertos o filmando una película. Se rodeó de todas las personas que antes apreciaba sólo por la caja creadora de imágenes, tuvo tantos romances como desengaños, el dinero que tanto anhelaba ahora le fluía en cascadas. Entonces, ¿Por qué esa expresión vacía en sus ojos?

La razón era que a la brevedad se dio cuenta de todo el engaño: sus fans no eran para ella más que cuerpos sin cara, voces y risas de alabanza que provenían de todos lados y no sabía identificar; sus lujos pasaban de moda rápidamente y nunca podía sentirse satisfecha con ellos; no tenía intimidad ni un segundo; se sentía infeliz, así que aprendió a forzar las sonrisas ante las cámaras -esas mismas que la habían deslumbrado hace tiempo-; y por último: todos esos seres que admiraba y trataba de "amigos", resultaron ser tan vacíos para ella como las personas impresas en los billetes.

Una vez se enfrentó al hombre del trajo negro y le preguntó por qué creía que el dinero era el camino a la felicidad, si antes de conocerlo se sentía más satisfecha.

— No sé tú, niñita. Pero verte así, a mi me causa mucha alegría. — Dijo riendo cínicamente, dejando más que helada a su oyente.

Cerró la mano que apoyaba en el cristal formando un puño al recordar esa escena. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y su cuerpo temblaba -y no a causa del frío-. Entonces ese viejo refrán tenía razón: _No sabe uno lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y no de lo que se pierde. _Siguió contemplando la lluvia sin siquiera pestañar, las gotas que caían del cielo y de sus ojos parecían tan similares; como el parecido entre su persona y alguien que abandonó hace tanto tiempo, mas no olvidaría jamás.

— ¿Dónde está mi felicidad? ¿Dónde estás, Len?— Susurró a la nada, aún sabiendo que nunca obtendría una respuesta...

-.-.-.-.-

** Vamos a contestar los reviews:**

**Yuna: Bueno, entonces creo que las veces que vi morir a Len fueron tantas que olvidé cuantas había cometido homicidio. Espero que la avaricia cumpliera tus expectativas. Y si, se podría decir que lo que viene será lo mejor, o por lo menos la viñeta donde pondré más empeño en escribir. *Gotita***

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: ¡Genial! Se me había olvidado que tenía que sorprenderte con Gula, menos mal que mi subconsciente creó algo bueno para ti. Tu familia es interesante, ¿También son todos rubios, de ojos azules y con tendencia al incesto? *Risas* Tu historia para mí es genial. Y definitivamente NO, el último y especial pecado es una sorpresa. Si yo no puedo preguntar cómo se te ocurrió el título para tu fic, no puedes tratar de revelar el ingrediente secreto de este. Caso cerrado.**

**: Me complace que te gustara Ira, tal vez sabías que Len cometería una estupidez porque leíste mi mente perversa, o eras el Ángel cabrón *Risas*. Si, la gula es buena, pero hasta cierto punto -por eso puse los ejemplos de Kaito y Meiko-; y claro: Todas deseamos ser Rin.**

**Isa-chan: ¿Todavía sin poder acceder a tu cuenta? Si he leído tus comentarios anteriores a tus historias, pero al parecer mi mente llena de agujeros los cuela demasiado fácil y se concentra al 100% en lo importante: el fic. Que tengas esperanzas o no es lo que te hace sentir querer abandonar todo o seguir y tratar de mejorar cada vez más (lo sé porque lo he sentido con algunos de mis fics sin comentarios). ¿Tu favorito fue Ira? El mío igual, pensé que le iba a desagradar a todos *Risa nerviosa* Y qué lástima lo de tu historia, espero que el problema se solucione pronto y puedas deleitarnos con otro capítulo de "Capricho del destino".**

** Bueno, ya sabrán lo que sigue, sí: "Lujuria"... Sólo les pido paciencia, nunca he escrito un lemmon en mi vida y trataré de darle la mayor calidad y lemmonosidad (¿?) que mi mente pueda darle. Espero llegarle aunque sea a los talones a todas las expectativas que tienen con él.**

** Me despido, voy a buscar "material de inspiración".**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	7. Lujuria

***Entrando con una armadura medieval puesta* Emmmm, ¿Hola? Espero que no estén leyendo esto con sus antorchas y tridentes a su lado ¡De verdad lo siento! La inspiración no llegaba... Pero aquí tengo lo que todos anhelaban: "Lujuria" y el dichoso lemmon. Traté de colocarle la mejor trama, un poco de comedia, ternura y, sobre todo, twincest que pude. Es mi primer lemmon después de todo, espero no decepcionarlos.**

** Como sé que les importa un bledo lo que diga aquí, comencemos de una vez...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia:**

**¿Con decir Lujuria no alcanza? Bueno: es un lemmon, osea escenas prohibidas para menores de edad. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**VII Pecado: "Lujuria"**

"_Porque en el momento que las ropas caen, no hay vuelta atrás..."_

Sería una noche tranquila en la casa de la familia Kagamine, o por lo menos esa era la expectativa de los habitantes más pequeños del lugar...

Y es que ese día se conmemoraba el feliz aniversario de bodas de sus padres, por lo que prometieron no causar ningún desastre para que se fueran tranquilos a un lindo fin de semana lejos de ellos -rememorando los buenos tiempos de su matrimonio sin hijos-.

El plan de los chicos para esa noche se basaba en lo simple e inofensivo -sin aplanadoras incluidas-: comprarían una pizza para cenar, verían un par de películas juntos y se irían a dormir temprano. Lo que sucedería al día siguiente lo improvisarían. Entonces se preguntarán a qué quiero llegar con todo esto... pues que ellos son Rin y Len Kagamine; y, por razones de público conocimiento, nada es simple o con un final tan sereno cuando son los protagonistas.

Y es que en el momento que fueron inocentemente a alquilar su deseada película -de terror por pedido de la mayor- el shota cometió la gran estupidez de explicarle la situación a su amigo Gakupo, el dueño del local - y que sabía su mayor secreto-, mientras su hermana elegía el título que deseaba.

Llegaron a su hogar, comieron la deliciosa pizza, hicieron palomitas y se vistieron con sus respectivas ropas de cama. Acto seguido, se dirigieron a su cuarto para comenzar con su noche de cine...

Su cabeza pesaba tanto como las bocanadas de aire que trataba inútilmente de respirar. Ahora entendía la razón de la sonrisa maliciosa que portaba el extraño samurai al entregarle la caja con su pedido. Bueno, desde el principio les pareció peculiar que en vez de la séptima entrega de Saw, el pequeño paquete tuviera un simple DVD pirata con las palabras "Neko Mimi Switch" escritas, aún así se arriesgaron a reproducirla, pensando que se trataba de una simple película para niños. _La curiosidad mató al gato_, y en su caso los dejó impactados...

Las imágenes explícitas y subidas de tono eran la trama -por así decirlo- de ese rodaje. Tal vez lo más raro era que los protagonistas se veían como sus versiones adultas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Len, todo eso era demasiado para él, siendo un chico en la edad de las hormonas alborotadas; aparte de contar con su objeto de adoración y deseo sentado justo a su lado. Temblaba bastante nervioso, tanto que casi se atragantaba con las benditas palomitas que se había metido en la boca antes de que el rodaje empezara, por lo que decidió bajar el tazón que contenía el alimento al suelo y no sufrir ningún otro accidente.

Despegó la mirada después de unas escenas, sintiendo al calor invadir todo su cuerpo, para fijarla en su acompañante femenina; que por suerte no lo notó -ya que seguía mirando al televisor-. Mala idea: el pijama -que en ese instante le pareció tan fino y molesto- cambió en su mente por un traje de gato igual al de la actriz principal del video, con ojeras de gato incluidas. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y comenzó a sentir una molestia en su entrepierna, sabiendo incómodo de que se trataba. Sólo agradecía en silencio que las luces estuvieran apagadas y así su gemela no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que poseía.

— Len... — Susurró ella cuando se comenzó a mostrar los créditos.

— ¡Soy inocente! — Se apresuró a decir el joven levantando sus manos, completamente crispado.

La chica no pudo contener la risa frente a la actitud de su hermano. Trató de romper la tensión comentando lo fingida que parecía la actuación de los actores -aún sin saber nada sobre el tema- e imitó uno de los maullidos presentes en la película.

Muy mala idea: de un momento a otro se encontró tirada en su cama con un jadeante Len sobre ella, alumbrados nada más por la luz que provenía del artefacto electrónico. Sin poder reaccionar del todo, sintió como su gemelo la besaba con desesperación y pasión, completamente fuera de su actitud shota. Abrió la boca, en un intento por decir algo, pero sólo le dio al rubio una oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de la misma, algo que el no desaprovechó y comenzó a saborear ese sabor prohibido que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba.

Se separó cuando la carencia de aire fue demasiada y contempló la figura debajo de él, ardiendo en el deseo. La muchacha fue invadida por el mismo sentimiento al perderse dentro de esos enigmáticos ojos azules, que ahora los tenía frente a ella de una manera que era alcanzada antes en sus sueños. Y es que los dos se tenían esa extraña atracción, sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para demostrarlo. Ya le agradecerían a Gakupo después, este instante era para ellos dos...

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez de una manera más dulce y cargada de amor. El chico comenzó a bajar hasta el blanco cuello femenino, dejando un ardiente camino de saliva con su lengua. Al llegar a la zona deseada, los besos, chupetones y casuales mordidas no tardaron en aparecer; provocándole unas nuevas y fuertes sensaciones a la rubia, que comenzó a suspirar y jadear fuertemente mientras le despeinaba el cabello. Todo esto era desconocido para ambos, por lo que cada nuevo paso que realizaban era un mundo insólito y placentero hasta límites insospechados.

La necesitad de más se presentó en el cerebro del joven, por lo que delicadamente comenzó a quitar la parte superior del pijama de su hermana. La contempló unos segundos: su plano vientre, el hermoso sujetador amarillo que escondía unos pequeños y adorables pechos, su cara sonrojada ante semejante inspección y sus ojos azules que irradiaban una luz especial, sólo para él. Ella inmediatamente se tapó con sus brazos, completamente avergonzada. Nunca nadie antes había visto su figura con tan poca ropa, y no sabía lo que pensaba su gemelo sobre su cuerpo -muy diferente y aniñado a comparación con la actriz del video-. La besó con ternura frente a su acto de pudor.

— No te escondas. Eres perfecta para mí. — Dijo de manera sensual en el oído de su amada, para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, provocándole otro suspiro.

Ella obedeció, dándole permiso a que las manos de Len recorrieran lo que antes había presenciado. Sin perder un segundo, el joven tocó con delicadeza y lentitud, provocándole una serie de escalofríos y pequeños gemidos a la chica -que en su mente a veces se preguntaba si esa mano no era la suya (debido al parecido), aunque sabía muy bien que las propias nunca le darían el placer que estaba sintiendo-. La suavidad de su piel era indescriptible, no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Remplazó pronto las caricias con besos fogosos, pasando su lengua desde el final del cuello, salteándose la parte del sujetador -pero besando levemente la prenda- hasta el vientre de su hermana. Un sabor exquisito sin duda que combinado con el palpitar del corazón de ella; lo volvía una probada del mismísimo Cielo.

Rin se sintió un poco inútil, entonces sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a la camisa de él, tratando de desabrochar los botones para no estar en desventaja, era su turno de darle placer. Con un poco de ayuda, logró despojar al muchacho de esa prenda y acarició con ternura todo su pecho, notando los músculos desarrollados de su gemelo y apretando ciertas zonas. Era extraño: a simple vista parecía un enclenque, pero al tocarlo se sentía toda su firmeza. Un pequeño gruñido salió de los labios de su amante, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso. Por todos los santos, si Len antes como shota le parecía el chico más hermoso de este mundo, en este momento, siendo un semental y con poca luz, era un dios en tierra.

Se levantó un poco y rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos, buscando la boca de su gemelo con la propia. Unieron sus torsos desnudos, compartiendo el calor que ambos despedían y sincronizando los latidos de sus corazones, volviéndolos el ritmo de la melodía de su amor. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos, que se fusionó inmediatamente; todo era tan placentero, tierno y cargado de amor.

Una pequeña angustia invadió sus mentes por unos segundos: ambos eran hermanos, gemelos, el reflejo distorsionado de un espejo, y estaban iniciando un camino sin retorno al mismo infierno. Incesto: prohibido, repudiado, inaceptable, tabú, **pecado.** Pero, si eso era tan malo ¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan correcto? Ese no era el momento de preguntar; ya aclararían sus incógnitas ante el Creador o, en su defecto, el Ángel Caído.

Aprovechando la posición, el joven torpemente comenzó a luchar con el cierre del sostén, una batalla que le tomó más tiempo del pensado. Cuando al fin éste cedió, volvió a recostar a la chica, deslizó la prenda - que fue a parar a un destino incierto- y miró deleitado los pechos al descubierto de ella. Se llevó uno a la boca y masajeó el otro con su mano, rodeando con su lengua la aureola y mordisqueando casualmente el erecto pezón; mientras que pellizcaba el otro, procurando no desatenderlo. Los gemidos ante ese contacto no tardaron en aparecer, intensificándose a cada segundo. Su voz lo excitaba de una manera que nunca pensó, y sintió como el calor y la excitación se concentraba en su virilidad.

La muchacha volvió a hacer de las suyas, acariciando el pecho de él, decidiendo aventurarse un poco más. Bajó el pantalón del rubio con facilidad, dejándolo solamente con sus boxers; y tocó sus caderas, muslos y por último, su entrepierna, notando la dureza del miembro de su hermano bastante asombrada, recibiendo un pequeño jadeo. Estaba nerviosa, pero quería pensar que podía provocar las sensaciones que el chico le estaba haciendo sentir. Lentamente recorrió toda su extensión y metió sus manos dentro de la ropa interior tomando este entre sus manos y lo masturbó lentamente, sonriendo satisfecha al haberle arrancado algunos gemidos y suspiros a su amante.

En tanto, Len le siguió el juego, despojándola también de la parte inferior del pijama y admirando las pequeñas bragas que ocultaban el tesoro más precioso de la rubia. Masajeó su intimidad arriba de esa prenda, sintiendo la humedad que provenía de esa zona y contemplando la cada de placer que tenía ella. Ambos eran inexpertos, por lo que cualquier reacción que pareciera favorable, la festejaban internamente. Extrajo la prenda con cuidado, deslizándola suavemente por las finas piernas de su gemela, dejando que acompañara a todas las demás en el suelo.

Acto seguido, metió con cuidado uno de sus dedos dentro del sexo de la rubia, escuchando un fuerte gemido y provocando que ella abandonara su labor, arqueara su espalda inconcientemente y hundiera las uñas en su espalda; producto del placer. Decidió entonces colocar otro dedo, con un poco más de esfuerzo debido a que Rin era un poco estrecha; y los comenzó a mover lentamente, imitando una penetración, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el clítoris. Los gemidos en su oreja lo animaron a acelerar el movimiento, además de que la tarea se volvía más simple debido a los líquidos que emanaban de su cuerpo.

La joven estaba nublada por el placer, aunque sabía que si continuaba así pronto tendría un orgasmo; pero no quería todavía llegar al éxtasis, no sin él...

— Len... para... por favor... — Pronunció difícilmente y entre jadeos la chica.

Él obedeció y la miró a los ojos bastante confundido, en tanto lamía los dedos que había sacado de la intimidad de su hermana -más por curiosidad por saber su sabor que para causarle más excitación-. Entendió en un segundo lo que esa mirada quería expresarle: ya era hora. Un poco asustado dejó que ella le quitara su última prenda, quedando como su madre los trajo al mundo.

Con un tierno beso, se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven y acercó su miembro a la entrada virgen de su gemela. No tuvo que entrar mucho para encontrar la barrera de pureza, con una mirada interrogante volvió a mostrar su inseguridad sobre el asunto. Después de ver otra afirmación en los orbes azules, aplicó más fuerza para romper el himen y declararla de su propiedad. Las sábanas blancas no tardaron en mancharse con el color de la sangre y el pecado.

Rin sintió parecía que la habían partido en dos -además de escuchar un lejano rumor de alas revoloteándose-, era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Trató de apaciguar la molestia cerrando los ojos y aferrándose firmemente a la espalda del rubio, pero aún así no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan. Preocupado, el joven besó sus labios para tratar de calmarla.

Después de que la muchacha se acostumbrara un poco, él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. El dolor fue sustituido con cada moviendo en un fuerte placer, que no tardó en expresar en gemidos y jadeos; además de suplicarle que aumentara la velocidad. El chico no se hizo de rogar y aceleró la marcha, haciendo con más fuerza cada envestida que fue acompañada por un movimiento de cadera de la rubia. Encajaban perfectamente, era como si hubieran sido diseñados el uno para el otro, pareciéndose a las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Pronto encontraron el ritmo correcto para su danza de amor, llenando el ambiente de sudor, gemidos y los nombres de cada uno. El muchacho volvió a atender los pechos de su amada con una mano mientras con la otra seguía estimulando el clítoris. Rin de un momento a otro extrañamente comenzó a maullar perdida en el mundo de placer que le proporcionaba su hermano, en tanto buscaba la boca de él y arañaba suavemente su fuerte espalda y despeinada su cabello.

No tardó mucho en llegar al clímax, arqueando su espalda y gritando el nombre de su gemelo. Al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de ella, Len se introdujo lo más profundo que pudo, dejando que las paredes femeninas apretaran su virilidad. Todo eso fue demasiado para él, por lo que también se encontró con su límite; expresándolo en un furioso ronroneo. Un extraño y delicioso calor húmedo vibraba en la intimidad de la chica, sabiendo que su hermano se había corrido dentro suyo. Jadeó un poco y volvió a besar sus labios, sin tener idea que hacer. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía llena y completa. Lo miró a los ojos y por un segundo juró que si la voz que le pronunciaba "Te amo" de manera tan tierna no era grave y masculina, habría creído que su propio reflejo le estaba hablando.

Salió con cuidado de ella, procurando no causar más daño, y se desplomó a su lado en la amplia cama, perdiendo las fuerzas inmediatamente después de semejante actividad. La rubia aprovechó el momento para tapar a ambos con las sábanas y utilizó el pecho de su amante como almohada, dibujando serena círculos imaginarios en éste, mientras él acariciaba amorosamente la longitud de su espalda. Toda la habitación estaba impregnada de sus aromas combinados, un perfume extravagante y exquisito que les llenaba los pulmones de paz y alegría.

Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados cariñosamente e iluminados por el brillo del televisor que continuaba encendido, ante la angustiada mirada de sus Ángeles de la Guarda, si es que ellos no les habían abandonado al cerrar el pacto con el Diablo al unir sus cuerpos.

Las consecuencias no estaban presentes en sus mentes ahora, sólo podían pensar en la suavidad de sus pieles, los latidos de sus corazones volviéndose uno y el amor que se profesaban...

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

** 2610 palabras, ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Como sea, hora de contestar reviews:**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: ¿Tienes un peluche de Doraemon? ¡Mí querer! Me alegra despertarte tantos sentimientos contradictorios, y si: la fama para mí es una completa molestia. Qué buena frase, se me había olvidado, debí de haberla usado. Vaya, lo que uno aprende de la vida de sus lectores en los reviews, provoca mucha calidez y placer al tener tan estrecho vínculo *Sonrisa boba* (Me estoy desviando del tema, ¿No?). Pues si es víspera de navidad, ¡Jo, Jo, Jo! -Risa de Papa Noel- espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo. El súper secreto y especial octavo pecado llegará un poco tarde, pero te prometo que llegará a casa antes de Navidad (¿?). ¿No te parece un poco irónico que hayas llamado a mi Tabla de Pecados divina? No sé, delirios míos seguramente. Te diría más cosas, pero ya me fui al carajo y tengo que responder más comentarios.**

**Yuna: Lástima que no pude cumplir con tus fantasías, y creo que es porque Mothy es un compositor genial y tiene ideas asombrosas; yo me recargo más en lo sentimental que en las acciones. Además, tengo aún grabadas las palabras de mi profesor de Economía con fuego: "El que actúa como le dicen sus libros de economía tratando de obtener el mayor beneficio posible, siempre se termina gastando todo ese dinero en psicólogos y drogas por la depresión que poseen. El verdadero objetivo de una persona al crear un negocio debería ser en realidad, como todos: SER FELIZ." Me guié por esas palabras y por eso salió tan melancólico. Espero que sepas comprender y me des tu mejor crítica de este capítulo, la aguardaré ansiosa.**

**Paoo-chan: Por alguna extraña razón FF borra tu nombre de mi viñeta al escribirlo tal cual es. Raro, ¿No? Escribiría lo mismo que le dije a yuna, pero puedes leerlo de ahí y me ahorro todas las palabras (sin tratar de parecer mala u ofensiva, sólo estoy algo perezosa). **

**Miyako Hyuuga1912: Una nueva lectora, ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Pues... aquí está la actualización, ruego me perdones si tardé más de la cuenta...**

**Isa-chan: Pues, la fama es una moneda de dos caras, y yo tampoco les sigo mucho el hilo, así que la mayoría de las cosas son inventadas por mí, no creo en realidad que todos sufran. Me mareé un poco con tu vida, pero pienso que puedo responderte 3 cosas: me pasaba lo mismo cuando compartía computadora con mi hermana (por suerte ella vive lejos y ya no debo preocuparme); el ego es natural en cualquiera, pero aunque te bajen, tienes que levantarte y tratar de mejorar cada día más ¡Yo confío en vos!; y me comeré las uñas impaciente hasta que llegue el lunes y te dignes a subir el nuevo capítulo.**

** Bien, me despido con un pequeño anuncio: el último pecado tal vez tarde un poco más en ser publicado, y no es porque me falte inspiración (es más, ya tengo la mitad escrito), sino porque no rendí satisfactoriamente en la universidad y ahora me estoy arrastrando en el fango, tratando de levantarme y redimirme. Seguramente esté subido para este jueves (o se me dé la loca y mañana esté listo para su deleite).**

** Para que no se mueran de la duda, les dejaré una pista: de algún modo, relaciona se relaciona con todos los pecados... **

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina! Ah, ¡Y feliz día del padre!**

_**Neko C.**_


	8. Pecado

***Tratando de estudiar* Es inútil, mejor me dejo de imposibles y les traigo la última viñeta de mi historia.**

** Bien, espero no decepcionarlos, es decir, tanta publicidad ilusiona mucho. Si bien puede parecer confuso, consideren que está basado en una improvisación hecha en una clase de teatro.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Dedicado a Cristian -alias Porteño-. Si estás leyendo esto: Gracias por revelarle a la mitad de nuestros amigos de la Universidad algo que me guardaba secretamente en el anonimato de la Internet... Me bajaste muchísimo la inspiración y las ganas de escribir.**

**Comencemos:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

"_Asesina a su mujer al encontrarla en la cama con otro hombre."_

"_Madre abandona a sus dos para escapar con su amante."_

"_Hombre encierra a su hija durante veinte años para mantener relaciones carnales con ella."_

"_Señora muere a manos de un tigre por golpearlo en la cabeza con un cucharón para salvar a su marido."_

"_Comerciante realiza estafa millonaria para pagarle una operación a su hermana menor."_

"_Se encuentra taller de clonación clandestino, científico trataba de realizar un clon de su esposa."_

Esos eran los titulares matutinos que le ofrecía el diario de la ciudad a sus ojos. Él leía cada uno simulando a un ángel -sus facciones eran prácticamente iguales a esos seres- que miraba desde las nubes las desgracias humanas ajeno a todo, pero con una sonrisa que tal vez sólo podría equipararla el mismo Demonio. En cierta forma mostraba empatía por los protagonistas de esas historias, todas de algún modo le parecían relacionadas por un factor importante, impulsados por la misma fuerza que los obligó a cometer esas acciones.

Pasó intercaladamente la vista del papel a un objeto que lanzaba al aire de manera despreocupada: una "moneda" de tamaño mediano pero muy especial para el chico. Esta estaba hecha con sus propias manos, donde se mostraba de un lado la figura de una bella doncella sosteniendo un lirio, y del otro un horrible esqueleto que sonreía con cierto cinismo portando una fina espada. Muchos de sus colegas al verla se quedaron fascinados, aunque un poco sorprendidos ante el nombre de esa obra de arte.

El eco lejano del resonar de las campanas de una Iglesia rebotó en su mente, provocándole cosquilleos en su interior. Recordó algunas de las homilías que acostumbrara escuchar al padre de la Parroquia a la cual asistía de pequeño. Los siete pecados capitales: Soberbia, Envidia, Ira, Gula, Pereza, Avaricia y Lujuria; principales actores de sus discursos despectivos, además al creador de ellos. Comenzó a unirlos con su representación; formando una pequeña historia que a cualquiera hubiera causado repulsión:

_"Satanás se creyó mayor que Dios y quería todo su poder. Pensó que al ser un ser superior, todos los lujos del Universo debían pertenecerle. Luchó contra el Creador incansablemente, pero perdió y fue condenado a las profundidades del Infierno. Ahí se deprimió al no encontrar ni una pizca de luz; por lo que terminó engullendo todo en su camino, sólo para encontrar un poco de placer, conteniendo todo su disgusto. Y, al ver a los hijos Adán y Eva, decidió atraerlos con alegrías efímeras, arrastrándolos a su lado para formar un ejército que lucharía el día del juicio final..."_

Rió ante su narración, mientras miraba los ojos vacíos del esqueleto tallado en el metal. Si bien había usado todas las faltas mayores, ese texto se sentía incompleto en su cabeza, era como si faltara un móvil, ese motivo por el cual el Demonio realizó todas acciones.

Es más ¿Todo fue inconciente o un impulso desencadenado por algo en especial? En el Ángel Caído no creía que fuera necesario pensarlo -tomar literal las enseñanzas de El Antiguo Testamento le parecía un poco absurdo-, pero referido a las noticias del periódico, sería un interesante análisis.

Tantos sucesos, diferentes situaciones, una misma causa; esa que atormentaba a Len desde que tenía uso de la razón. ¿Por qué todo eso era tan difícil? Miró a la doncella: No, no lo era, eran ellos los que los complicaron. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Volteó la moneda hacia el esqueleto: Tal vez ambos, la realidad es tan confusa como variados son los humanos.

Ellos replican las faltas prohibidas sin resistirse y son pocos los que dan cuenta y se arrepienten. ¿Merecen ir al infierno por eso? ¿Cuál es el límite entre lo venial y lo mortal? ¿Hasta dónde alcanzaba la misericordia de Dios? Por más que le rebuscara un sentido, no podía encontrarlo; tal vez no había aprendido las lecciones santas tan bien como esperaba; o alguna parte inconciente de su cerebro se negaba a contestar.

Aunque él siempre fue considerado la persona más amable y caritativa del mundo, no podía evitar sentir las pesadas cadenas en sus pies y el calor infernal debajo de estos. Nadie sabía de su oscuro secreto y condena: Su hermosa y adorable hermana gemela, que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a él, acompañada por su novio; sin conocer los profundos y extraños sentimientos que tenía el rubio en su interior. Su móvil, la razón de su existencia y la llave de su perdición. Pero la muchacha no merecía ninguna culpa, él mismo escribió su destino al enamorarse sin remedio de ella.

Su suave y corto cabello, los iluminados ojos azules, su frágil figura, su carácter fuerte pero dócil a la vez, la inocencia que desprendía a cada paso -como llamándolo a gritos para corromperla-, los labios carnosos y rosados que lo tentaban cada día. El Diablo sí que sabía como ponerlo de su lado, cualquiera hubiera caído ante esa imagen "celestial", aún siendo consiente de todas las consecuencias que podría acarrearle en el futuro, y él no era la excepción desgraciadamente, o por lo menos ese era su punto de vista.

Siguió lanzando la moneda al aire. Doncella, esqueleto, doncella, esqueleto... de verdad su obra merecía ese nombre. Porque, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser tan contradictoria, cargada de tanta pasión, representar al mismo tiempo esas dos figuras, la inspiración del arte más bello y ser el fundamento principal de la mayoría de las conductas pecaminosas de las personas? Además, ¿De qué serviría un cuento de Cenicienta si no se dejan algunas hermanastras atrás? Que alguien se lo dijera antes de caer él también ante sus efectos.

"De acuerdo al catolicismo, un pecado serio **grave** o **mortal** es la violación con pleno conocimiento y deliberado consentimiento de los mandamientos de Dios en una materia imperdonable. Se podrían considerar como tales (si se cumplen las condiciones señaladas): el secuestro, el asesinato, el incesto, el robo, la violación, el suicidio, entre otros." Esas palabras estaban grabadas con fuego en su mente, desde que las leyó una vez en una prestigiosa enciclopedia. Rió amargamente, siendo conciente que cometería todas las faltas antes mencionadas en un tiempo record.

— Amor... tu nombre es pecado. — Pronunció en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a su objeto de deseo y revelaba su llave al abismo: una reluciente pistola 9mm.

La moneda cayó al suelo del lado del esqueleto, que parecía haber aumentado su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos por cada paso que realizaba su autor-si es que no se trataba de una vana ilusión causada por el reflejo del Sol-. Despojada de dueño, aunque eso no parece tener importancia ahora. "Amor" te está mirando a ti, mi lector. Esta moneda de dos caras... ¿Te crees capaz de recogerla?

**VIII Pecado: "Amor"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Suspiro* Lo siento, aguardaba que saliera más aceptable, pero estos días no me he sentido muy animada; y porque lo prometido es deuda, hoy publiqué este capítulo sin estar muy convencida de la calidad. Aunque, creo que no me hubiera salido mejor por más tiempo que tardase.**

**Bien, como he recibido una cantidad inesperada de reviews en la última viñeta, sólo responderé los anónimos aquí y a los usuarios registrados les mandaré un MP de agradecimiento, sean pacientes si tardo mucho en contestar.**

**Gumi ZatMine: Gracias por el apoyo en mi educación, debo decir que me fue bastante bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta viñeta.**

**Shadow Saw Phantom: Oh, pues *Risa nerviosa* Gracias por no lincharme y la inclusión, me siento de una manera que no puedo expresar con palabras. Y sí, a menos de que dormida escriba lemmons, ese fue el primero; con sólo decir que prácticamente estaba escribiendo con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza lo explica todo *Gotita en la cabeza* Pero, aún deseo conservar un poco de mi inocencia, la guardaré para mi próximo proyecto, si no es mucha molestia. Las veré en su historia. *Beso en ambas mejillas***

**Yuna: Pues, si quieres la versión hentai, tendrás que preguntarle a Gakupo *Risas*. Por lo de la insatisfacción, creo que una escritora debería siempre superar las expectativas de sus lectores. Y por lo que tiene que ver a la palabra pecado: tal vez no lo tomes así debido a que Rin y Len son más una abstracción, no sé si te pasará lo mismo con algunas series donde ya existe incluso un cannon a seguir; y en la vida real ni hablar. Saludos y espero tu comentario de esta viñeta ansiosa. **

**Luna Oscura: Gracias por los halagos y el apoyo. Y si, fue mi primer lemmon aunque muchos no lo crean *Risas* Saludos.**

***Abre un paraguas* Tomatazos y críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. Por ahora me despido, creería que me verán pronto por aquí.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	9. Ángel

**¡Hola a todos! **

** Tal vez la mayoría de las personas se sorprendan al ver este extra, y es que escribir "Amor" me dejó bastante inconforme, así que decidí traerles algo que gracias a la temática del fic se me permite agregar. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y los siete pecados capitales, a la Iglesia Católica. Fics sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin decir más, disfruten.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**Los ocho pecados capitales"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Extra: "Ángel"**

Imponente, esa era la palabra que rondaba en su pequeña cabeza al ver la enorme y lujosa estructura ante sus ojos. No era cosa de asombro, pues las Iglesias fueron diseñadas para crear esa ilusión y hacer sentir un ser inferior a todo aquel que la contemplara. Por más que se llamara "Nuestra Señora de la Misericordia", entrar por primera vez ahí le causó una gran opresión en su pecho. Se acercó inconciente a la figura de su madre ante al sentimiento, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes.

La misa era algo que no llamaba la atención. Desde que ingresaron, sus ojos azules rondaban todo el lugar con la propia curiosidad que poseía un niño a su edad. Con un poco de sigilo y suerte, logró retirarse del banco de madera sin que sus padres se percataran y comenzó su recorrido por los rincones, agradeciendo que todos estuvieran pendientes de las palabras del cura como para percatarse de su presencia.

Todo ahí lo impresionaba: el gran órgano que despedía una dulce pero fuerte música celestial, las elaboradas pilas bautismales, el altar donde el padre y sus monaguillos repartían la palabra de Dios, las estatuas de las representaciones de los santos, las paredes pintadas y los relieves en dorado que parecían mirar su alma.

Se detuvo en seco casi espantado al ver una escultura: un extraño ángel vestido de militar, con mirada amenazante que parecía desvainar una espada y que lo miraba con desprecio y un poco de asco, como si supiera la vida del pequeño tan sólo observándolo unos segundos. Comenzó a temblar del miedo ante semejante imagen. Ese ser enorme -cabe aclarar que a su edad todo era grande en comparación- lo aterraba, su expresión no se asemejaba en nada a la de los santos y demás divinidades -las cuales eran más misecordiosas y cargadas de bondad-. Quería despegar su vista de esa figura, pero tenía la preocupación de que, cuando volteara a otro lado, el ángel se despegara de su base y lo atrapara para torturarlo por todas sus travesuras, que, a propósito, no eran pocas.

Algunos niños tienen pequeñas fobias con respecto a la oscuridad, los monstruos ocultos en sus armarios e incluso a los payasos; pero Len Kagamine encontró su terror mortal en los ángeles; dentro de una Iglesia, frente a una silueta de yeso sin vida ni sentimientos. Para el pequeño era algo completamente coherente, de tan sólo observarlo todo su cuerpo se helaba de una manera extraña y dolorosa. Las lágrimas caían y entorpecían su vista, tornándolo todo borroso. Por favor, que la misa acabara pronto y viniera su madre a protegerlo...

— ¿Len, por qué lloras? — Preguntó una vocecilla a su lado.

Se limpió torpemente con la manga de su camisa y volteó para contemplar a la persona que le hablaba. Su gemela lo miraba entre preocupada y triste, queriendo saber la razón de su llanto en lugar sagrado. El rubio se limitó a bajar la cabeza mientras señalaba algo avergonzado la estatua. La chica siguió el camino de la mano para dar con el extraño ángel. Sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo.

— ¿Te da miedo? — El niño simplemente asintió y rodeó fuertemente a la rubia, mientras seguía sollozando sin motivo. — No te preocupes, él no te hará daño, lo prometo. — Aseguró ella firmemente.

— ¿De verdad? — Balbuceó él mirando a los ojos brillantes de Rin.

— Por supuesto, conmigo a tu lado, te aseguro que nada te hará daño. — Dijo segura y sonriente para tranquilar a su pequeño hermano llorón. — Seré tu... Rin de la Guarda. — Agregó a modo de chiste.

— Gracias. — Pronunció el pequeño más calmado y sonriendo, comenzando a sentir un agradable calor en su pecho.

La niña rió suavemente y deshizo el abrazo con cuidado. Acto seguido tomó a su hermano de la mano y se encaminó decida debajo del altar que sostenía a la estatua, siendo secundada por un rubio algo inseguro.

— Desde aquí no podrá vernos. Confía en mí. — Susurró ella tomando las dos pequeñas manos de su hermano.

De pronto, una lenta melodía proveniente del órgano se infiltró en su escondite, devolviendo la paz al corazón del chico Kagamine. Bostezó de manera accidental y le abrazó tiernamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. De algún modo, estando con Rin parecía que todo era celestial y perfecto; ojala algún día él pudiera protegerla de igual modo que su gemela estaba haciéndolo.

Sus progenitores los encontraron al final de la ceremonia, completamente dormidos y abrazados con firmeza, como si fuera de vital importancia sentir que estaban juntos. Los mayores sintieron una gran ternura ante tal imagen, pero de a poco los despertaron. Pequeños bostezos y miradas inquisitivas fueron las respuestas de sus hijos, aún abrazados.

— Ay querido, mira a esos dos angelitos. — Pronunció encantada la mujer.

— ¿Dónde? — Respondió aterrorizado el pequeño, mirando hacia todas las direcciones y aferrándose más al cuerpo de su hermana. Una risa colectiva fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta...

El tiempo pasó, mas ese recuerdo no se borraba de su cabeza. Ahora un Len prácticamente adulto contemplaba de nuevo a Miguel, percibiendo aún un poco de opresión en el pecho; pero no era por miedo, sino más bien un extraño sentimiento de respeto. Aprendió a tenerle aprensión, pero por una causa mucho mayor que una fobia infantil.

Hacía un largo periodo que no visitaba una Iglesia, debido a que las enseñanzas del cristianismo le parecían tan lejanas y acusadoras a su persona. Pero sabía que como buen cristiano algún día volvería para rezar por su alma, aunque sabía que en su posición era algo imposible e improbable, pues su falta trascendía todos los límites, además de que él no se sentía arrepentido en ningún sentido.

Una mano femenina apretó la suya, haciéndolo voltear para contemplar la hermosa figura de su gemela sonriente, cosa que imitó con facilidad. El rubio sabía que a su lado, ni Dios podría aterrorizarle. Después de todo, ella fue su protectora y este era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Su mano libre se dirigió al vientre de la muchacha, acariciando tiernamente el producto de su amor prohibido. No le importaba nada en ese momento, sólo la salud y seguridad de ella y sus futuros hijos -embarazo de gemelos-. Estaba convencido de que por lo único que le agradecía al Creador fue haber nacido junto a la mujer de su vida, si es que esa no era el mayor de sus lamentos. No interesaba; fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

Besó sin penas ni glorias a su amada, aún si se encontraban en lugar santo. Tal vez se tratara de una mera ilusión, pero podría haber jurado que en ese momento la cara de la escultura parecía ablandarse, aunque fuera un poco...

**-.-.-.-.-**

** Bueno, este sí es el final de la historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Como siempre, críticas, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos. **

** Leí sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, y estoy muy feliz de que no les pareciera tan desastroso como yo pensaba; aguardo en mi corazón la esperanza de que este pequeño extra también les agrade...**

** Bien, rueguen que no desaparezca y pueda traerles otro fic pronto. Estoy llena de ideas, pero no me siento con la claridad como para expresarlas. *Suspiro***

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
